


Happy Witch Day

by FreeArchive



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Episode: S3E02 You Hung the Moon, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Everything was going well during the witch festival of Keto. Hayley sees nothing out of the ordinary. Except Davina Claire. She's extraordinary. Maybe it's foolish of her to crush on the witch. Or maybe it wasn't.{Hayvina}{Hayley x Davina}[Drive Cleaning '20]
Relationships: Davina Claire/Hayley Marshall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happy Witch Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be quite honest, I wrote this a while ago and don't even remember it. I guess I lowkey ship them? 🥰 Not sure. Anyway, enjoy, I guess?

Everything was going well. The witches were happy and celebrating. While it started off rocky, Davina pulled through. Of course, she still had fair to go but for now, the peace remained and no one had made an attempt on her life. 

Hayley sipped her beer as she watched. 

She was glad. While they had their rocky history, she'd grown fond of the young witch. Perhaps a little _too fond_. 

Hayley groaned and took another drink. 

_Too fond_ was right. 

She thought she was even crushing on Davina. It was such a weird feeling, so innocent and freeing. So ordinary compared to what her life had become. Some part of her liked that she'd allowed herself to feel like this. 

It was growth. 

Healing. 

Her wolf senses alerted her to approaching footsteps. Hayley turned. 

And as if her thoughts had summoned her, Davina Claire appeared like a vision in the night. 

"Happy witch day, or whatever this is," Hayley said casually, gesturing with her beer. 

Davina chuckled. A shy expression crossed her face. "Hayley, I wanted to thank you." 

"For what? The free fashion advice?" 

Internally she cursed herself for the joke. It was instinct to protect herself. So she smiled and tried to play it off as casual. 

Besides, Davina should have known. The scarf was much too old for her. She was far too pretty to be hiding from the world—too pretty for Hayley. 

Davina's laugh was soft but she continued anyway. "You were right. Since I became regent I tried to control everything and everyone. But that's not me and I don't want to be that person anymore." 

Hayley watched as Davina walked back into the tomb, feet light against the ground. She couldn't look away. 

She emerged holding a candle. 

Hayley's heart skipped a beat. She'd only seen it under Davina's close protection but there was no denying what it was. The lock binding her curse in place. Without it, she'd be a wolf forever ever—save the full moons. Davina said she'd hidden it yet... 

Davina met her gaze, eyes reflecting the flickering candlelight. All thoughts melted away as they stared at one another. Was it possible? Did she feel the same way? 

Hayley's priorities—as always—were _definitely_ in the right place. 

Here was Davina Claire, holding onto the only thing keeping her safe in her human body, and all she could think of was how she wished things were different between them. That Davina might like her back. Wistful thinking. She could dream. 

Davina dipped her head slightly, breaking eye contact, and looked at the candle. "I asked the ancestors to give me the magic to lift your curse. And since it's Keto-" She blew it out and Hayley's heart jumped in her chest. "They granted it." 

The candle went out and nothing happened. Blessed nothing happened. 

Hayley let out a shaky exhale. 

Honestly? She hadn't expected this. She'd expected Davina to keep the candle as leverage when she needed her help. And she wouldn't have faulted her for that—in New Orleans, everyone did terrible things to survive. 

Davina sighed contently and walked to sit next to her. "Keeping you as a slave seems like something the older generation would do." 

Their eyes met again, like a phantom hand wrapping around her heart and squeezing. 

"I'd rather have you as a friend," Davina murmured and offered the candle. 

Hayley's fingers closed around it, just over Davina's. Warmth spread through her and Hayley didn't pull away. Neither did Davina. 

Davina's breath hitched. 

Neither of them said anything and neither of them let go. 

Like a link between them, they held onto it. 

Davina's gaze flicked down to their hands and back up to her eyes, a question in her gaze. Hayley questioned herself as well. 

She should let go, play it off as nothing. That was what she should have done. 

But it wasn't what she did. 

Hayley dipped her head slowly, giving her all the chance to pull away. 

But Davina didn't. 

Instead her body stiffened, fingers tightening around the candle. But she didn't let go, didn't pull away—her scent didn't change to fear but to nervousness. 

Heat coiled between them, spreading from where their fingers touched. If one contact could be so powerful, who knew what more might do to her. Part of her was scared to find out. But another roared at her to take the chance, find out what the witch could make her feel. 

Barely centimetres away from her lovely mouth, Hayley stopped. Her head angled down, Davina looking up at her, breath quickened. 

"Stop me," Hayley breathed. 

Davina's lips parted to release a gasp. Her breath tasted sweet and Hayley desperately wanted to taste more. 

"Hayley- I..." 

Hayley jerked back and pulled the candle with her. 

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I don't know... I... couldn't think." 

Davina's hand hovered in the air next to her, as if she could still hold onto it. 

"I should go." 

Hayley stood up. 

"Enjoy the party." 

She overstepped. Too much. Davina was only seeking friendship and allies in her troubling times. And what did she herself want? Hayley didn't even know. She just couldn't help herself. 

"Hayley." 

Davina's voice was sharp and commanding, causing her to stop in her place. 

Hayley turned around. 

Davina inhaled. She stood up and slowly walked over to her. 

"Davina, I..." 

Davina shook her head. "No. Don't try explain yourself. I understand." 

Hayley ducked her head and looked at the ground. She'd embarrassed herself. She should have known better. 

But a hand closed around her wrist and Hayley looked up again. 

"Come with me." Davina was breathless. 

And she was powerless to resist. 

Away from the noise and the clammer of the celebrations, Davina led her into one of the tombs. Small candles flickered in decoration, arranged in circles. 

Davina grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her against her. Her mouth was greedy, searching for hers in the faint candlelight. And it was Hayley's turn to stiffen and freeze. 

Davina pulled away. "Did I... do something wrong?" 

Hayley shook her head. "No. I... I'm just surprised." 

Davina huffed. "Surprised? About me?" 

Hayley chuckled. "Not in that way. I meant... that you like me." 

Davina shrugged. "I mean, you are you. I think everyone has a crush on you." She blushed sheepishly. "I sound like a high schooler." 

Only a few years and she would have still been a high schooler. They only had a few years between them but Hayley felt so much older. Being involved with the Mikaelsons meant plenty of trauma and suffering for everyone. 

"No. Just innocent." 

In the best way possible. Like their lives weren't completely fucked up and they were just two women exploring feelings for each other. 

Davina understood and sighed. "Yeah. I see." 

Hayley cupped her face and raised her head to meet hers. 

"Not complaining to be clear," she breathed. 

Davina backed herself up against a wall, wrapping one arm around her neck. 

And Hayley leaned down again. Sealing her mouth with hers. 

Davina's lips were soft but her kiss was aggressive. A lot of pent up emotion seeped into the kiss and she bit her lip, dragging a small groan from Hayley's mouth. 

As her hands traced slowly up her sides, Hayley wondered what she was doing. All she was doing was pulling Davina deeper into the Mikaelson family troubles. 

She never thought she'd be making out in a tomb. Yes, witches often used tombs for hiding activities they'd rather the public didn't see. 

Hayley was hesitant to touch her though, knowing that her wolf instincts might get ahead of her. She didn’t want to hurt her. Even now, she was aware of the power rippling in her limbs that pinned Davina to the wall. 

Magic ran in Davina’s veins but her body was far more delicate than Hayley’s. 

Yet Davina strained against her, touching her, fingers grasping for more than clothes. 

All day, witches had been presenting Davina with presents. Maybe this was the Crescent Wolves' present. 

When Davina's fingers found her belt, Hayley had to freeze. 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there." 

Davina flushed. "Right. I'm sorry. I got… carried away." 

Hayley chuckled and, using a finger, lifted Davina's chin so they stared eye to eye. "I might like to but…" 

Part of her hesitated. Kissing was one thing. But anything further and that would start something else. 

Davina nodded. "It's okay." 

"Davina, I'm a Mikaelson." _And a Marshall, a Kenner and a Labonair._ "Anything involving me is dangerous." 

And more specifically involving Klaus. 

Now that Davina had given her power over her wolf form again, she was prepared to fight for her daughter. Hope wouldn't grow up without her mother. 

But fighting with Klaus was a dangerous game, given his violent and cruel nature. 

His siblings wouldn't stand against him for the cared more about him. But Jackson would stand with her. 

And then Hayley's heart twisted. 

Here she was, making out with the pretty witch she had a crush on, when her husband was out there, surely still keeping watch for their enemies. He was a good guy. 

"I know. I've known that since the Mikaelsons returned to New Orleans." Davina's hand closed around her wrist and pulled her hand away. "But I can deal with them. I have for the past years." 

Hayley sighed. "I just don't want to hurt you." 

"Mmhmm." Davina was a strong young woman with power in her hands. "Don't worry about that." 

"Okay," she murmured. "Okay." 

She could trust Davina and witnessed first hand how powerful she was. If the Mikaelsons can for her, she'd give back as good as she got. 

"Will you kiss me again?" 

Hayley leaned forward, lips curving into a grin. "I will do a lot more than that—if you'd let me." 

Heat rose in Davina's eyes. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

They moved as one, Hayley claiming Davina's mouth once again. But this time, Davina surged forward and pushed her back.Hayley's back touched the stone altar the witches often used for magic. 

Davina settled between her legs, planting her hands on either side of her hips. Not touching yet, but pressed every inch of her against her. 

"We- in a tomb?" 

Davina chuckled, tracing a hand down her face. "Maybe not the best place." 

"Do you have…?" 

"A place? Yes." Davina chuckled. "Don't you have a husband to go home to?" 

Again, that wave of guilt about Jackson who roamed somewhere outside of the tomb. 

"I see." 

"Davina." 

"I am stupid for kissing a married woman," Davina said. "Aren't I? I respect myself enough to not be your affair." 

"It isn't an affair. Jackson and I… are only married in name. For our pack." 

Maybe he wanted more. But she didn't. She'd thought she'd fallen for someone else but it was a simple mistake. 

"So you don't feel guilty?" 

Hayley shook her head. "And you shouldn't. I'm choosing this. I'm choosing you." 

Davina laughed and once again kissed her. "It's okay." 

"I can't protect you," Hayley breathed. "If Klaus or the others come for you…" 

She wasn't even on good terms with Klaus. If he'd had his way, she'd still be a wolf and unable to take care of her daughter. 

Davina's breath was gentle against her lips, pushing to her to move forward and claim them again. "Don't worry about me… I can take care of myself." 

Hayley kissed her again. "Let's go back to your place. And we can continue." 

Davina grinned. "I'd love that." 

And with that, they sneaked away from the celebrations and celebrated something else in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a nice comment to make my day 💜💜


End file.
